El destino de los sueños
by jeidh
Summary: la vida de bella cambia gracias a un horrible accidente, y el dolor solo lo cura gracias al angel de sus sueños, el cual no sabe si existe o es producto de su locura.Todos humanos, pesimo summary.
1. cap1 Algo inesperado

_**Nota de autora:**__ soy una autora con gran necesidad de __**reviews**__. Me animan, me motivan y me ayudan a escribir más y más rápido. Además, mi inseguridad me hace dudar numerosas veces de si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o no. Por el contrario, cuando no recibo nada, me desanimo y entro en una relación de amor-odio con la historia. Conclusión: si estás leyendo mi fic, tampoco te cuesta mucho decirme cómo va la cosa. :-) Por favor. _

_**DISCLAIMER**__: No soy Stephenie Meyer, y por tanto, no tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes ni sobre el mundo de Twilight. Solo juego con los personajes y lo que sale de mi cabecita, tampoco me beneficio de este pequeño hobby que es la escritura de fan fictions. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, y simplemente como entretenimiento mío y de otros._

El destino de los sueños ¿Cual es el significado de los sueños?

Capitulo 1 algo inesperado

Bella POV

_Un sueño es como el viento,_

_Conduce a la luz, el cielo y las nubes,_

_Felicidad y recuerdos desagradables._

_Este dulce momento retrocede en la distancia _

_Deseando que este tipo de noches silenciosas continuaran_

_Mientras el momento sea el correcto _

_Sacude el pensamiento de piedad y_

_Fija todas las esperanzas en el futuro._

Era otro típico viernes en la tarde, acababa de cenar, mi casa se encontraba muy silenciosa ya que mis padres me habían informado esta mañana que llegarían tarde por que saldrían a cenar para celebrar la gran noticia- ellos pidieron que los acompañara a celebrar con ellos pero dije que estaba muy cansada como para desvelarme, y que prefería darles algo de espacio-ya que el dia de ayer mi madre Reene había confirmado que después de 17 años de intentarlo por fin lograba volver a embarazarse. Mi padre Charlie parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad- y estaba segura que más tardaría en llegar a la comisaria, que en lo que se lo decía a todo el mundo- aunque no lo expresara en palabras. Y yo, yo estaba feliz, porque la felicidad se multiplicaba por dos.

Siempre quise tener un hermanito-obvio que de preferencia mayor- pero en esta ocasión yo tendría que ser la mayor, y haría todo lo posible por ser la mejor, estaba muy emocionada, pensado en el millón de historias que le leería en las noches, sería su tutora en caso de necesitarlo, lo protegería de lo que fuera necesario, si estaba muy ansiosa por conocerlo, aunque tuviera que esperar nueve meses para eso.

Mi madre no cavia en su felicidad ya que deseaba tener la familia que había perdido cuando era joven, ya que cuando iba al instituto se enamoro de mi padre y al graduarse se enteraron que yo venía en camino, así que decidieron posponer un año la universidad para casarse y tenerme, pero como sus familias creían que eran muy jóvenes y que habían desperdiciado su futuro, quisieron separarlos, y se opusieron a su unión totalmente, pero ellos decidieron luchar por su amor y escaparon, para poder ser una verdadera familia feliz.

Después de lavar los platos de mi cena, decidí que era hora de un baño para después irme a dormir, pero primero fui a mi habitación para poder poner el Cd de música clásica que había mezclado mi amiga Ángela para mi, siempre que me encontraba en casa sola ponía música ya que de esta forma no me sentía tan sola, además de que eran demasiado relajantes y como la casa se encontraba muy silenciosa las hermosas composiciones en piano y violín que sonaban se apoderaban de toda la casa, y mientras las disfrutaba me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

Una vez llena de agua y jabón la bañera, me introduje sintiendo el agua caliente relajando mis músculos, ya que esto era muy satisfactorio después de un largo y agotador día de escuela. De repente me comencé a sentir demasiado cansada y cómoda y no me percate de que me quedaba dormida hasta que me descubrí rodeada de arboles.

Estaba en el bosque, iba corriendo… no más bien patinando, ya que cuando baje la vista vi el lago congelado bajo mis pies y los hermosos patines que traía, hacia mucho frio y sentía el aire soplar y danzar con mi cabello; nunca fui muy coordinada, en realidad era muy torpe, pero en sueños me gustaba pensar todo lo contrario y en este sueño eso era exactamente lo que hacia.

Yo me encontraba en medio de una laguna congelada entre el espeso bosque, parecía invierno ya que todo el paisaje era de color blanco con tonos verde y azul, era muy hermoso, y con mis increíbles patines estaba haciendo las mejores piruetas que mi cabeza podía imaginar, yo era un alma libre sintiendo el aire helado rozar mi piel por la velocidad que llevaba.

-Bella!!!!!!!- oí a una mujer gritar, e inmediatamente pensé que había sido mi madre

De golpe me detuve a mitad de una vuelta- sin miedo a caerme como hubiera sucedido en la vida real- volteando a ver en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar a la persona que me había gritado- a mi madre- pero no la vi a ella, si no que me encontré con un chico… No!! Más bien un hermoso Ángel, pálido, delgado, su cabello parecía haber sido alborotado con el viento- pero aun así el se veía como salido de una revista- de un color bronce rojizo muy particular- nunca había visto ese color de pelo en nadie- esa era una prueba clara de que no era real, pero lo que más me llamo la tensión eran sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda los cuales me veían con tristeza.

Era obvio que el no me había hablado -pero no había nadie más hay solo él y yo- y estaba segura que nunca le había visto, era la primera vez que le veía y esperaba que no fuera la última. Después de verle ya ni siquiera me interesaba quien había gritado mi nombre, solo no quería perderlo de vista, así que empecé a deslizarme lentamente para poder estar más cerca de él, quería hablar con el, saber quién era?, como se llamaba? Para nunca olvidarlo, y lo principal que grandioso milagro lo había traído a mis sueños. Pero antes de acercarme a la orilla en la que el se encontraba, vi que abría la boca para decir algo lo cual detuvo mi andar pues quería oír a la perfección su gloriosa voz de Ángel, pero de pronto desapareció y yo me quede petrificada en mi lugar y solo pude levantar mi mano para tratar de acortar mas el espacio, tratando de alcanzarlo.

-No te vayas, por favor no me dejes sola- le suplique

-Se FUERTE- fue lo único que oí

Y antes siquiera de pensar en lo que había dicho, el hielo se rompió y caí al agua congelada y el peso de los patines me había hundido demasiado rápido y profundo como para tomar aire y además la oscuridad me impedía encontrar la superficie, me estaba desesperando porque me faltaba el aire y la garganta me ardía debido al agua helada que tragaba mientras luchaba por salir a la superficie, cuando me empezaba a pensar en darme por vencida, abrí mis ojos, seguía luchando en el agua para poder encontrar aire, pero ahora en mi bañera, una vez que estuve consciente de mi escenita- me puse roja de la vergüenza y alivia porque estaba sola- logre sujetarme del borde y por fin respire.

-Bella por favor, ten cuidado hija, no me gusta que duermas en la bañera algún día podría ocurrir un accidente.-Me había dicho mi madre muy preocupada hace mucho tiempo, cuando me encontró por primera vez dormida en la bañera.

-debería hacerle caso a mama- me dije a mi misma mientras me salía de la bañera y me ponía la pijama.

Al llegar a mi cama y recostarme, empecé a ser atacada por pensamientos acerca de mi sueño, quien era ese ángel?, que quería?, que hacía en mi sueño? Y pedía que tuviera suerte y lo pudiera ver otra vez en mi sueños, pero cual era el significado de lo que me dijo?.

Tal vez le estaba prestando demasiada atención a un simple sueño, así que cerré mis ojos tratando de visualizarlo solo a el y nada mas y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, la noche paso pero el no volvió a aparecer.

Al salir de mi cuarto cuando me dirigía hacia la cocina para desayunar algo, vi la puerta de la habitación de mis padre abierta y el interior estaba a oscuras- lo cual era una prueba clara de que no estaban hay- al parecer no llegaron a dormir.

Mi primer noche sola en casa a mis 17 años y ni siquiera me di cuenta como para aprovecharlo-sonreí al pensar en eso- Nota mental: de volver a ocurrir el milagro debo poner mas atención para disfrutarlo.

Iba bajando las escaleras –con una gran sonrisa picara en el rostro-cuando la puerta sonó, no podía ser posible que fuera ellos tocando su propia puerta- Lo creería de la despistada de Reene , pero ella no estaba sola, estaba en compañía de su alma gemela El gran jefe Charlie-como solía llamarle de chiquita- el responsable jefe de policía nunca olvidaría algo tan básico.

Al llegar a la puerta la abrí de un tirón pensando en lo gracioso que seria encontrarlos hay parados, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar a Mark compañero de mi padre en la estación de policía.

-Hola Mark- le dije con una sonrisa

-Isabella- Me había despertado con tan buen humor que al abrir la puerta no había notado la seriedad de su postura la cual capte hasta que pronunciara mi nombre, yo en realidad no había convivido con el mas de lo era posible, lo cual era cuando mi padre lo invitaba a cenar y en todas esas ocasiones el siempre se dirigía a mi como Bella al igual de mis padres, y al nombrar mi nombre bien me hizo sentir un tanto incomoda y también me hizo darme cuenta que no era hora para sonrisas.

-si buscas a mi padre el no esta- le informe

-lo se por eso estoy aquí

-sucede algo-le pregunte , ya que se me así lo mas lógico de preguntar, y por su semblante serio supuse que era serio, pero cuando le puse mas atención note sus ojos… el me miraba con tristeza.

-Isabella…-suspiro- bella… -Mark esta titubeando, al parecer le costaba trabajo hablar- Hubo un accidente…-Después de eso todo empezó como si lo estuviera viendo desde otro lugar , fuera de mi cuerpo y en cámara lenta, muy lenta.

-Tus padres… iba conduciendo por la carretera… ayer por la noche…. al parecer… los frenos le fallaron….y en una intercepción….fueron embestidos por … un tipo el cual iba a exceso de velocidad y en estado de alcoholismo… lo siento mucho.

-Como están?, quiero verlos?- dije automáticamente en susurros, no sentía las lagrimas inundando mis ojos y corriendo por mis mejillas, solo sabia que me obstruían la vista.

-Esto es muy difícil de explicar…. Linda… tu madre murió instantáneamente… y tu padre… Charlie, lo perdimos de camino al hospital después de enterarse de tu madre. Es duro lo se…. Pero … necesito que me … acompañes.

Deje de oírle, yo no sentía mi cuerpo, estaba estática frente a la puerta, esto no podía estar pasando, ellos no!!! Mi familia iba acrecer, mi felicidad crecería, ellos eran buenos e iban a traer al mundo otra vida, por que, por que se fueron así? Esto es una pesadilla, no me pueden dejar sola, ellos lo prometieron, prometieron que nunca me dejarían sola, y ahora se fueron, me mintieron. Como es posible que esto sucediera cuando todo iba a mejorar.

No podía pensar, hacer o decir algo coherente, solo estaba completamente segura de una sola cosa, ya nada seria igual y esta viviendo la mas horrible pesadilla.

-una pesadilla permanente- fue lo único que dije

-Bella debes SER FUERTE- fue lo último que oí antes de empezar a sentirme muy cansada y ver como todo se obscurecía a mi alrededor.


	2. cap2 Pesadilla interminable

_**DISCLAIMER**__: No soy Stephenie Meyer, y por tanto, no tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes ni sobre el mundo de Twilight. Solo juego con los personajes y lo que sale de mi cabecita, tampoco me beneficio de este pequeño hobby que es la escritura de fan fictions. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, y simplemente como entretenimiento mío y de otros._

Capitulo 2 Pesadilla interminable

Bella POV

Anoche te soñé te veías mejor que nunca me sonreías como antes me mirabas a contra luz me besabas como no lo hiciste ayer.

Anoche te mire te volví a sentir no te extrañaba como hoy te abrazaba a todo calor te besaba como no lo hice nunca

Anoche te necesite porque aquello fue un sueño y nada más porque ya nunca podría ser verdad estoy tan asustada hoy

Porque necesito hablarte, sentirte cerca del corazón, del alma vacía y atormentada del sueño áspero que me persigue pero dudo que me escuches ya nunca más lo harás.

Cuando Mark logro despertarme del desmayo que sufrí después de haberme dado la noticia, me pidió que lo acompañara para poder identificar los cadáveres de mis padres .

-Se que todo por lo que vas a pasar es demasiado difícil, pero es necesario, después de esto, te prometo que yo mismo me encargare de todo lo que falte- me explica mientras nos dirigíamos a la morgue del hospital( al parecer debía ser yo quien tenia que identificarlos). Al cruzar la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban ; los vi, se encontraban recostados en una especie de camillas metálicas uno a lado del otro completamente desnudos solo cubiertos por una sabanas blancas hasta los hombros.

Era mas que obvio que eran ellos, pero a pesar de haber sufrido un accidente tan aparatoso, el cual les arranco la vida, no tenían grandes marcas del mismo en el rostro. Yo me hacerque para verlos, al contemplar sus rostros… parecía que solo durmieran, en ese momento recordé mi infancia, yo sufría muy frecuentemente de pesadillas las cuales me despertaban a mitad de la noche al igual que las tormentas, las cuales me hacían correr al dormitorio de mis padres y pararme frente a su cama para verles dormir-como ahora-solo hasta que el recuerdo de la pesadilla o un nuevo trueno me asustara para treparme en la cama en medio de ellos despertándoles para consolarme y esperando conmigo hasta lograr conciliar otra vez el sueño. Solo que ahora, no importa lo que pasara ellos no despertarían para consolarme, ellos ya no estarían nunca mas para mi.

Camine para estar en medio de las dos planchas de metal donde yacían ahora mis padres, centrándome en el pequeño espacio que los separaba, y les tome a ambos de la mano-las cuales ahora eran frías, congeladas como mi sueño, el calor se había ido para siempre de ellos- sentí como si mi corazón le hubiese crecido un gran agujero negro el cual lo carcomía lentamente.

-Los amo y los extrañare eternamente- susurre antes de derretirme en llanto

Mark paso sus brazos por mis hombros en un abrazo sin palabras y me saco de ahí, no recuerdo con exactitud cuando Salí del hospital y llegue a la comisaria, ni mucho menos cuando llego mi mejor amiga Ángela Webber.

Estaba como en una especie de trance en donde entraba y salía de la realidad en lapsos cortos de tiempo, y en uno de esos vi a mi amiga abrazándome fuertemente mientras alcanzaba a oir a su madre diciéndole a Mark que yo debería descansar y que pasaría la noche en su casa.

-Quiero ir a mi propia casa- dije en un grito, Ángela se estremeció al oírme pero no dijo nada, solo me vio directo a os ojos y antes de que su madre se opusiera se volteo a verla para decirle.

-Mama, esta bien yo pasara la noche con Bella, ella necesita tiempo y espacio.

- pero Ángela entiende…- se quejo su madre, pero esta fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

-Mama ella necesita despedirse a solas.

Y la realidad volvió a irse, cuando regrese estaba frente a mi puerta con Ángela a mi lado, ella no me dijo nada, pues me conocía demasiado y sabia que no había nada que decir solo estaba ahí para apoyarme, para que no sintiera tan duro el peso de la soledad que amenazaba con aplastarme en cualquier momento.

Ángela nunca soltó el abrazo sobre mis hombros mientras entraba a mi casa, ya que lo necesitaba muchísimo y lo agradecí en el alma pues temía ser presa de mi mal equilibrio mientras entraba a mi casa, porque al fin de cuantas ya no era como antes, el amor y felicidad que se recibía al entrar ya no estaba, ahora solo había frio y oscuridad lo que sentías al entrar.

Una vez dentro me sentí desolada y volví a perder la realidad, cuando volví a despertar me sentía cansada y me ardían los ojos, ya que desde la última vez que vi a mis padres ya no deje de llorar.

Yo quería creer que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, ya que la noche la pase sin sueño alguno, tal vez estos últimos recuerdos de mi mente son solo un juego macabro producto de mi imaginación, y al despertar la normalidad y la felicidad volverán, pero cuando desperté y vi a mi mejor amiga dormida a mi lado supe que esto era real y que ellos ya no volverían, todo lo de ayer había sido verdad, que vivía la realidad de mi pesadilla y que acababa de empezar.

Esa mañana me sentía mas torpe de lo normal, no lograba dar un solo paso bien y Ang muy amablemente me ayudo a alistarme para el dia que me esperaba, ya que por lo que ella me había dicho esa misma tarde seria el funeral y se decidiría mi futuro.

Pero yo aun seguía perdiéndome en la inconsciencia a ratos, donde lo veía todo como en una película muda donde ni mis pensamientos oía. Nunca supe como llegamos al cementerio solo vi que en un momento Ang me ayudaba aponerme un vestido negro sencillo y al otro estaba sentada frente a dos ataúdes en el mismísimo infierno( nótese que se refiere al cementerio) rodeada de los amigos y conocidos de mis padres.

-Bella- me llamo Mark después de la ceremonia

-Quiero presentarte a Carlisle y Esme Cullen- solo pude asentir volteando a ver a la pareja que lo acompañaba.

-Lo lamento mucho- me dijo él mientras tomaba mi mano

-Esto es lo peor que le puede pasar a personas tan buenas- dijo ella mientras se acercaba para abrazarme

-Linda, Esme es familia política de tu madre, además de que son los únicos familiares que tienes. Y claro también esta la petición de tus padres donde decía que si algo les llegaba a pasar solo se les avisara a ellos para hacerse cargo de ti. Por lo que ahora ellos son tus tutores legales, hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, por lo que tendrás que vivir con ellos mientras tanto.-en eso Mark se acerco para abrazarme fuertemente-Se que es muy difícil y repentino pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, ya que apreciaba mucho a tu padre- termino diciendo para darme ánimos.- tu sabes que tus padres no tenían mas familia y yo no quería que terminaras en un orfanato, ellos eran mi única opción.

-Hare todo lo posible para que estés cómoda en casa- aclaro Esme

-Nunca será lo mismo, pero haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que logres aminorar el dolor de tu perdida y puedas seguir tu vida.- termino Carlisle

Yo ya no quería oír lo que me decían y trataba de bloquearlos, excepto cuando decían mi nombre todo lo demás era inentendible, pero sabia que debía concentrarme ya que de lo que hablaban era de mi futuro incierto -para mi- en ese momento.

-Y que tan lejos viven?- pregunto la Sra. Webber , madre de Ángela- ya que no quisiera que Bella se sintiera muy sola, por lo que creo que Angie la va a visitar muy seguido, espero eso no los moleste.

-Angela es bienvenida en casa cuando ella quiera- contesto rápidamente Carlisle

- Ella le ayudaría mucho en estos momentos, ya que Bella es una chica muy solitaria y me preocupa que empeore debido a lo que paso.- aclaro la Sra. Webber

-No se preocupe ella no estará sola, ya que espero que pueda ser amiga de nuestros hijos también quienes la podrían ayudar ya que son todos de la edad.

-Como?- dijo algo confundida

-Tenemos tres hijos, 2 son de la misma edad que bella ya que son mellizos y el otro es un año mayor que ella.- le dijo Esme

-Donde dijeron que vivían?- ahora pregunto Angie dándose cuenta de que ellos habían cambiado el tema.

-En Forks, Washington, linda-le contesto Esme mientras me tomaba las manos

- Eso es muy lejos de aquí, prácticamente al otro lado- se quejo- va ha ser muy difícil visitarla, acaso planean alejarla de toda su vida, de todo lo que tiene ella aquí, de las personas que la queremos y que sucederá con su casa, la escuela….- pero ya no pudo continuar debido al llanto, de alguna manera yo también quería saber la respuesta a sus preguntas solo que yo misma no podía formularlas y estaba agradecida con Angie por hacerlas.

-Esta seguirá siendo su casa, ella decidirá que hacer con ella cuando sea mayor- aclaro Carlisle- pero ahora debido a las circunstancias tiene que venir con nosotros y lo mejor es que cambie de escuela( _que cambie todo para olvidar_) pensé para mi misma.

-Ángela , tu podrás visitarla cuantas veces quieras, siempre serás bienvenida en casa y también siempre que ella quiera podrá venir a verte, no dejaremos que se separen sabemos lo importante que eres en su vida como para quitárselo también- dijo Esme

Yo no me había percatado del momento en que llegamos a mi casa, pero al centrar bien mi vista, vi que me encontraba en el sillón entre Esme y Ángela, y parados frente a nosotras se encontraban la Sra. Webber, Mark y Carlisle; todos discutiendo sobre mi. Ni siquiera en esta situación me agradaba ser el centro de la atención, pero me sentía demasiado triste y cansada- debido al llanto que no lograba parar- como para pedirles que cambiaran el tema de conversación, y a la vez sabia que era necesario oír lo que decían.

-creo que cambiarla tan drásticamente a mitad del semestre le pueda afectar, y mas después de la muerte de sus padres, no podrían esperar a que termine, hasta las vacaciones de navidad, ella podría quedarse en casa y estaría con Angie, por Carl y por mi no hay ningún problema, ya que consideramos a Bella como a una hija también y creo que a Reene no le molestaría la idea.

-Lo siento Sra. Webber, pero en este caso la ley es muy estricta ya que si los tutores legales no demuestran que son capaces de cuidarla, ella formaría parte del sistema y terminaría yendo de una familia a otra.-dijo Mark- y si ella se quedara y los Cullen se van y servicios sociales se enteran no seria bueno para ella, todo esto es por su bien **(nota: realmente no se si las ley es son asi, solo lo pongo para que Bella deba irse por que es necesario para la historia=)**

- Y cuando se la llevan?- pregunto Ángela

-Nosotros queríamos darle tiempo a Bella para poder despedirse como es debido, pero nuestros trabajos en especial el de Carlisle nos exigen regresar rápido….así que nos vamos mañana.

-Tan pronto… grito Ángela ya que yo no pude hacerlo por que no podía sentir ningún control sobre mi misma como para gritar igual.

-Ángela -le reclamo su madre- ya… es suficiente de preguntas, mejor ayuda a Bella a empacar lo esencial para que pueda partir mañana.

Angie estaba llorando para cuando termino de sermonear su mama, pero ella ya no dijo nada mas, solo se levanto me jalo y fuimos juntas a mi habitación, cuando íbamos subiendo alcance a oír poco de lo que continuaron hablando abajo

-Espero que Bella no sea una carga para ustedes ya que tienen 3 chicos mas que cuidar- pregunto la Sra. Webber

-Para nada, mis hijos son muy responsables y maduros nunca nos han dado mucha lata y se de antemano por todo lo que me comentaba Reene en el pasado que bella es igual de tranquila y buena, asi que no creo que vaya a ver problema alguno- aclaro Esme- tengo la esperanza de que se haga amiga de mi Alice, como es amiga de Angela para cuando se conozcan.

Eso fue lo ultimo que alcance a oír ya que para ese entonces ya estábamos en mi habitación, pero no quería moverme mas allá de la puerta, en parte por que una parte de mi quería seguir oyendo lo que decía abajo, pero al final de cuentas no logre escuchar mas. Sabia que debía hacer mi maleta y escoger lo mas importante para acompañarme. Tal vez hacer este simple trabajo seria lo mas difícil que haría en toda mi vida, escoger lo que represente mi pasado, mi futuro y mi presente en tan solo unas cuantas maletas- _toda mi vida en tan solo una cuantas maletas_- y todo lo demás dejarlo atrás.

Todo lo que era de mis padres, sus cosas, sus propios recuerdos, su casa… También dejaría la única ciudad que conocía y completamente sola, sin el apoyo de nadie, viviría con unos completos extraños –por que eso eran para mi, a pesar de que ellos si supieran de mi, yo de ellos no sabia nada- yo solo los había visto en fotos pero no sabia absolutamente nada de ellos además de que no confiaba en ellos ya que no sabia quienes eran y ahora debía vivir con ellos y sus hijos, tendría que dejar mi escuela y a mis amigos- que en realidad son pocos- pero quien mas me duele dejar es a Ángela, mi mejor amiga.

En ese momento mientras todo lo que pesaba en todo lo que dejaría observaba a Angie sollozando mientras acomodaba mi ropa en la cama para poder escoger lo que me llevaría y depositarlo en las maletas- que en realidad eran como 5 ya que en realidad yo no viajaba muy lejos ni por mucho tiempo- y por fin lo sentí….(crushssss!!!) - incluso oí el crujido y estoy segura que Ángela también lo percibió ya que detuvo lo que hacia para observarme- ese era el crujido de mi corazón desmoronándose poco a poco.

-Bella?- Fue lo único que dijo mi compañera y me miro con preocupación.

Pero yo no le conteste solo me limite a caminar lo necesario para poder tomar el portarretratos con la foto de mi familia que estaba lado de mi cama en mi mesita de noche para después salir y dirigirme a la habitación de mis padres, cuando entre me acosté en medio de la cama abrazando fuertemente la foto mientras otra ronda de lagrimas llegaba.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Nota de autora:**__ soy una autora con gran necesidad de __**reviews**__. Me animan, me motivan y me ayudan a escribir más y más rápido. Además, mi inseguridad me hace dudar numerosas veces de si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o no. Por el contrario, cuando no recibo nada, me desanimo y entro en una relación de amor-odio con la historia. Conclusión: si estás leyendo mi fic, tampoco te cuesta mucho decirme cómo va la cosa. :-) Por favor. _


	3. cap3 Nuevo dia

_**DISCLAIMER**__: No soy Stephenie Meyer, y por tanto, no tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes ni sobre el mundo de Twilight. Solo juego con los personajes y lo que sale de mi cabecita, tampoco me beneficio de este pequeño hobby que es la escritura de fan fictions. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, y simplemente como entretenimiento mío y de otros._

_**Maritza Cullen: linda intente responderte tu review pero como la pagina no me dejo**_

_**por eso lo contesto aquí okis **__****_

_**Aclaraciones: en esta historia todos son humanos y es un mundo alterno completamente diferente a lo que es Crepúsculo, y Bella si ve claramente a su Angel tanto que va haber ocasiones donde no va a saber que es real si el estar con el o el estar como ahora.**_

_**akina-yami21: hago caso a tu petición y te pongo una canción al final del fic sabrás de quien es y como se llama el grupo solo te pido paciencia por que no estoy muy familiarizada con la combinación canción-historia y la canción que escogí es algo movida pero hay una parte de la letra que me hizo pensar en lo que le pasaba a Bella en este capitulo espero te guste.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Capitulo 3 Nuevo día

_Por favor no digas esas palabras mágicas todavía, algo como el amor es tan ligero como una pluma si tienes una solución por favor murmúramela con la voz mas suave que la de Papa estoy viviendo mas encantada que el sueño que tengo en la cama cubierta con millones de rosas como podría volar lejos_

_Sin ser manchada en este mundo donde la fealdad nos separa aun si continuo aprendiendo sola dentro del capullo el cristal del cielo nocturno estrellado aún esta muy lejos todavía no me toques, esos dedos temblorosos son la dulce duda del ladrón de flores._

_Puedes tocarme profundo dentro del corazón, si tienes confianza de alcanzarlo. No hay manera de que creyera en el príncipe en su caballo blanco._

Ángela no me siguió en ese momento a la habitación y nadie de los de abajo me molesto también, yo solo quería que regresaran que las cosas volvieran a ser igual, que nada cambiara, pero al saber que ya no habría marcha atrás me aterre, el miedo me invadió, quise gritar pero no sentía las fuerzas para hacerlo por lo que solo cerré mis ojos ya que todo estaba oscuro y por fin cuando encontré el coraje para poder gritar, lo oí.

_**Don't be so scared,**_

_**we will not lead you on like you've been doing for weeks.**_

_**So you're selfish, and I'm sorry.**_

_**When I'm gone you'll be going nowhere fast.**_

_**Nowhere fast. Nowhere fast.**_

-SE FUERTE- era la voz de mi ángel

_**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you?**_

_**'Cause I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me.**_

_**Near death, last breath, and barely hanging on.**_

_**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you?**_

Rápidamente abrí los ojos para poder verlo pero todo seguía oscuro, yo solo quería encontrarlo y olvidar mi dolor por lo menos una sola noche perderme en un mundo donde tal vez mis padres seguirían con vida a mi lado y felices. Fue entonces cuando sentí el aire frio tras de mi y al voltear el estaba hay mirándome… aun con tristeza.

_**Don't be so scared to take a second for reflection,**_

_**to take a leave of absence, see what you're made of.**_

_**So I'm selfish and you're sorry?**_

_**When I'm gone you'll be going nowhere fast.**_

_**So who's selfish and who's sorry?**_

Sin pensarlo lo abrace y el me devolvió el abrazo, sentía que algo no era real pero deseaba solo quedarme de esa manera por siempre ya que el era el mejor calmante a mi dolor me ayudaba a olvidar, ya no quería soltarlo si me hicieran escoger entre mi horrible realidad y este hermoso sueño escogería quedarme a lado de mi ángel durante toda la eternidad olvidándome de todo y todos.

_**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you?**_

_**'Cause I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me.**_

_**Near death, last breath, and barely hanging on.**_

_**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you?**_

_**Someone, somewhere said somethings that may have sparked some sympathy,**_

_**but don't believe. Don't believe a word you've heard about me.**_

Pero el fue quien deshizo nuestro abrazo para poder mirarme directo a los ojos y con sus dedos limpio las lagrimas de mis mejillas que no había notado hasta que el la retiro de mi rostro.

_**Don't be so scared, it's harder for me. Don't be so scared.**_

_**Don't be so scared, it's harder for me.**_

-Por favor no llores- me pidió con su aterciopelada voz

_**Don't be so scared, it's harder for me. **__**Don't be so scared.**_

_**Don't be so scared, it's harder for me.**_

_**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you?**_

_**'Cause I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me.**_

_**Near death, last breath, and barely hanging on.**_

_**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you?**_

-Quédate conmigo- le dije, pero cuando lo volví a abrazar desapareció, voltee desesperadamente buscándolo pero una luz segadora me obligo a parpadear y regresándome a la realidad, una vez despierta me percate que Ángela se encontraba a mi lado acostada en la cama profundamente dormida mientras me abrazaba, pude percibir que la luz que me había alejado de mi ángel era la luz del sol a causa de las cortinas que la Sra. Webber corría de la ventana de mis padres para poder dejar que esta misma alumbrara la habitación. Era ya un nuevo día, un día mas de dolor.

-Cariño despierta-me dijo Esme mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y acomodaba mi cabello atrás de mis oídos

-Ángela, es hora de despertar ya es tarde y tienes que despedirte – dijo la Sra. Webber mientras sacudía a Ángela para que esta despertara

Después de lograr despertarnos, bajamos a desayunar – jugo de naranja y tostadas – era lo poco que podía ofrecernos Esme ya que yo acostumbraba ir de compras los sábados con mi madre y desde lo sucedido no me había percatado que la cocina estaba casi vacía, mientras comía supe que entre Esme y Ángela habían preparado mis maletas ya que partiríamos temprano Esme me había dicho que si me faltaba algo ella me lo compraría sabia que debía revisar mis maletas pero no quería hundirme de nuevo en el terror que sentí la noche pasa por que hoy no podía contar con el sueño para quitarlo ya que me mantendría despierta además sabia que podía confiar en Ángela y yo no era muy apegada a las cosas, esa idea fue una de las que me ayudo a no correr a ver que era lo que habían empacado para mi.

También supe la hora en nos hiramos que era a las 10 de la mañana y por lo que pude ver en el reloj ya eran casi las 8 de la mañana por lo que solo me quedaban tan solo dos horas para despedirme, pero mi problema es que yo odiaba las despedidas y estas se estaban volviendo un constante en mi vida, apenas hace dos días tuve que despedirme de mi familia y hoy debo de hacerlo con mi mejor amiga.

Una vez terminado el desayuno subía mi habitación a cambiarme -ya que todavía llevaba el vestido negro del funeral- seguida por Ángela ya que nos quedaba poco tiempo juntas y no habíamos dicho nada.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido y en silencio, ella me ayudo a bajar mis maletas y dejarlas al pie de las escaleras frente a la puerta principal y cubrir los muebles con sabanas blancas, cuando de repente apareció Carlisle- a quien no había visto desde que había despertado-traspasar la puerta.

-Esme ya es hora, están listas?

Ella y la Sra. Webber salieron de la cocina pasa dirigirse hacia donde el se encontraba en la entrada principal.

-Querido esas son las maletas que llevara Bella- dijo señalándole la ubicación de las mismas, Carlisle inmediatamente las tomo y salió de la casa.

-Bueno Esme ya tienes mi teléfono y espero hablemos seguido, cualquier cosa me hablas.- dijo la Sra. Webber mientras se despedía de beso de Esme y luego se dirigía a mi- sabes que siempre que nos necesites estaremos hay para ti, no dudes en llamarme cuando vengas de visita, si linda te extrañaremos, pero se que con los Cullen estarás muy bien.- y me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo para después salir de la casa.

Fui la ultima en salir de mi casa, y después de cerrarla y dirigirme hacia el auto de los Cullen vi a Ángela quien permanecía parada frente a mi al parecer todo el tiempo había estado atrás mío parecía que esperaba escuchar algo de mi pero sabia que si abría la boca solo seria para gritar y llorar de desesperación y frustración de que el destino me jugara esta clase de bromas donde parecía que todos decidían que era lo mejor para mi sin preguntar mi opinión.

-Bella… - dijo entre sollozos- te quiero como una hermana – y me abrazo- se que esto es muy difícil y quisiera poder estar a tu lado para ayudarte a salir de esta horrible pesadilla, pero no es posible- me soltó para mirarme a los ojos – te voy a extrañar muchísimo nada será lo mismo sin ti- y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de subirse al auto de su madre.

Ambas se despidieron con la mano mientras se alejaban yo reaccione demasiado tarde ya que al ver la calle vacía dije en susurros.

-yo también te quiero y te voy a extrañar, te necesito en mi vida en este momento.

Después de un rato Esme se acerco a mi-nos vamos – me dijo mientras me guiaba a su auto.

Yo seguía sin lograr ser yo misma, y estaba completamente segura que con la muerte de mis padres había muerto un parte de mi –la Bella feliz- ahora parecía un zombi y no quería ver la realidad y ya me estaba acostumbrando al dolor estaba tan sumida en evitar el temor de la soledad en la que me encontraba que ni siquiera sentí el viaje.

Durante el viaje solo veía a mi única amiga subir al auto y alejarse dejándome sola – algo dentro creía dentro de mi diciéndome que me enojara con ella por irse, que me enojara con mis padres por dejarme con estos desconocidos, y con los Cullen por alejarme de mi vida- la furia que empezaba a sentir me ayudaba a sobre llevar el dolor que al parecer será permanente y olvidar el miedo de soledad que trataba de evitar, me daba la suficiente fuerza para seguir despierta mas no para seguir viviendo mi vida siendo la que era antes, de eso estaba segura esa Bella ya estaba enterrada con sus padres. Me empezaba a sentir confundida ya que no estaba en mi naturaleza tener esta clase de sentimientos, y mucho menos el tomar salidas fáciles – ya que planeaba escudarme en el odio y resentimiento para sentirme mejor-pero por el momento no quería ni tenia ganas de pensar en los pros y contras de mi actitud solo quería olvidar o por lo menos sentir algo diferente al dolor por lo que la furia que empezó a invadirme fue un cambio mas agradable y mas fácil de llevar me hacía sentir que por fin podía empezar a retomar el control de mi cuerpo y mente- y que al parecer era el único control que podría llevar por el momento- control que había perdido hace unos días y ahora debía recuperar. Debía seguir adelante pero como?.... olvidando parecía la mejor solución pero hasta el olvidar es difícil y mucho mas si se trata de tu propia vida de lo único que conoces.

Por primera vez me di cuenta que este viaje y este cambio de vida el alejarme de mi casa, de mis amigos, de mi ciudad, de mi anterior vida la cual me recordaba el desastroso final que sufrió, era lo mejor que podía haberme pasado ya que a donde iba y las personas con las que me encontraba, nada, absolutamente nada me recordaban todo eso que ahora me lastimaba tanto. Sabia que una parte de este dolor nunca me dejaría y que debía acostumbrarme a el, solo que no sabia cuanto durarían los momentos en los que me perdía, saltando de los recuerdo a la realidad.

-Hemos llegado- anunció Carlisle

Al oír la afirmación de Carlisle conteste mi propia pregunta -al darme cuanta que tal vez esos momentos estaría conmigo un largo tiempo al igual que el dolor-que hizo que regresara a la realidad.

Cuando llegamos me di cuenta que estaba por anochecer y que había durado todo el día viajando y ni siquiera lo había sentido pero sabia que mi cuerpo pronto estaría cobrando esas facturas.

-Linda se que debes estar muy cansada pero tampoco has comido nada desde esta mañana-dijo Esme

-Quieres comer algo antes de dormir- me pregunto Carlisle

- Solo quiero recostarme no quiero tener pesadillas- alcance a decir en susurros

-De acuerdo, será lo mejor, Esme seria bueno que le dijeras donde va a dormir de ahora en adelante- dijo el antes de que Esme tratara de convencerme de tomar algo.

Por lo que podía notar Esme era una persona muy amable y cálida y Carlisle era una persona muy inteligente y bondadoso, a la par se notaba que eran grandes personas y por lo que creía tal vez eran excelentes padres y podía percibir en ellos que en realidad se preocupaban por mi tal vez Mark tenia razón y el estar con ellos era lo mejor que podía haberme pasado después de todo lo malo, pero en realidad no podía dar un juicio exacto de cómo eran ellos ya que solo habíamos estado juntos solo unos dos días máximo y no estaba del todo enterada de cómo eran ellos en este poco tiempo ya que también contaba con mis momentos de entrada y salida de la realidad y por lo que recordaba esta había sido la platica mas larga que había tenido con ellos ya que en ningún momento les había dirigido la palabra hasta ahora y eso no era suficiente para conocer a alguien.

Esme me pidió que la siguiera al interior de la casa, la cual ni siquiera vi por fuera y por lo tanto tampoco me interesaba verla por dentro por lo que mantuve mi vista en la espalda de ella mientras la seguía, por todo el tramo de escaleras que habíamos subido vi que el lugar donde yo dormiría se encontraba en el segundo piso, de repente ella se detuvo en una de las tres puertas que se encontraban en el y la abrió, pensé que entraría ella primero pero solo la abrió para luego empujarme y que entrara yo primero.

Al entrar vi que era muy grande y espaciosa era notorio que era una habitación que se usaba para invitados ya que estaba decorada de forma muy sencilla pero a la vez le daba un toque de elegancia y solo contaba con una cama matrimonial al centro, un escritorio, un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo y había dos puertas mas, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras ya que ella ni yo prendimos la luz por que el enorme ventanal que cubría la pared sur se encontraba completamente abierta dejando entrar la luz de la luna que iluminaba por completo la habitación. La luz artificial no era necesaria.

-la puerta de la derecha es de tu closet y la de la izquierda es la del baño que se conecta con la habitación de mi hija Alice, espero que no te moleste que lo compartan.- me dijo Esme mientras señalaba las puertas que se encontraban en la pared este.

- bueno te dejare para que te acomodes- dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro- esta ahora es tu casa, siéntete libre de ir a donde quieras y si necesitas algo nuestra habitación se encuentra en la planta de abajo al igual que el despacho de Carlisle y mi estudio donde busques seguro nos encontraras la mayoría de nuestro tiempo estamos en esa zona de la casa- me dijo con un sonrisa.

-Esme …- dije antes de que se fuera-no le importara a tu hija Alice que compartamos el baño ya que ella no me conoce- no quería tener problemas además de los que ya cargaba y mas si quería tratar de mantener la mayor distancia con sus hijos.

-Para nada Bella, Alice nunca a sido envidiosa ni egoísta además de que siempre comparte este baño con Rose, la novia de mi hijo mayor Emmett cuando se queda a dormir, aunque tengo mis dudas sobre alguna cosas- dijo palmeándome el hombro- pero si a ti te incomoda podemos cambiarte a la planta de arriba y Edward se instalaría aquí ya que es el único que tiene todo el tercer piso para el solo y a el no le importara cederte su habitación.

-No,!!!! Esme, aquí estoy bien- dije casi en un grito, si me sentía extraña compartiendo el baño con Alice seria como ser una total intrusa quitarle su habitación a Edward, ambos me odiaría de por vida, el por quitarle su habitación y ella por tener que compartir baño con su hermano.- no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes y mucho menos para tus hijos.

-Querida Bella debes entender que aunque tu no nos recuerdas, nosotros a ti si y desde el día que llegaste a este mundo tu formaste parte de mi corazón como de mi familia, el momento para conocernos mejor no fue el mas indicado pero espero de todo corazón que tu llegues a querernos de la misma manera.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pode decir ya que me había propuesto no volver a dejar que la gente me lastimara aunque no fuera su culpa.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos aquí para ti- lo dijo como si leyera mi mente-ahora te considero como una hija mas lo que te hace mas especial es que eres un hermoso recuerdo de las únicas personas que consideraba familia y por fin pude conocerte, ese siempre fue mi deseo.

Tenia un nudo en la garganta ya que no sabia que contestarle era demasiado duro para mi abrirle lo que quedaba de mi corazón cuando yo ya había decidido cerrarlo para siempre. Esme era una persona fácil de querer, pero yo me resistía a su encanto no quería sentir me una traidora con mi madre, sabia que era estúpido pensar así pero era como me sentía cada que ella trataba de sacar alguna sonrisa en mi y yo le correspondía, yo debía ser amable con ella ya que ahora estaba en su casa pero no tenia por que quererla, y no lo haría.

-Que descanses querida – me dijo al ver que yo ya no respondería, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Nota de autora:**__ soy una autora con gran necesidad de __**reviews**__. Me animan, me motivan y me ayudan a escribir más y más rápido. Además, mi inseguridad me hace dudar numerosas veces de si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o no. Por el contrario, cuando no recibo nada, me desanimo y entro en una relación de amor-odio con la historia. Conclusión: si estás leyendo mi fic, tampoco te cuesta mucho decirme cómo va la cosa. :-) Por favor. _

_**La canción es de The academy is… y la canción es SKEPTICS AND TRUE BELIEVERS**_

_**Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para poder leer mis locuras :P**_

_**Mis otros fics:**_

_**-The phantom planet: historia contada por mi adoradisimo Emmett Cullen**_

_**- Reacciones exageradas y sus consecuencias: una pelea entre Alice y Bella que involucra a toda la familia por culpa de una serie de apuestas.**_

_**Bueno por el momento eso es todo saluditos bye =)**_

_**ѼѼJ3IdH**_ _**ѼѼ**_


	4. cap4 Dulces sueños

_**DISCLAIMER**__: No soy Stephenie Meyer, y por tanto, no tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes ni sobre el mundo de Twilight. Solo juego con los personajes y lo que sale de mi cabecita, tampoco me beneficio de este pequeño hobby que es la escritura de fan fictions. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, y simplemente como entretenimiento mío y de otros_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................................................................................................

Capitulo 4 Dulces sueños.

Quiero encontrar la felicidad…. Quiero encontrar la felicidad….

Quiero ser feliz a tu lado quiero convertirme en tu felicidad.

Por eso llévame… llévame lejos de aquí quiero estar en un lugar distinto, tómame y llévame lejos de aquí

Un lugar donde jamás se termine la magia donde los besos duren una eternidad un sueño del cual despertaremos donde la felicidad siempre este presente.

Llévame, a esa gran felicidad

Las aves cantan, en un leguaje desconocido y aun que posean alas jamás alcanzaran el cielo

Llévame a un lugar donde jamás estaré sola por eso llévame a un lugar lejos y distinto

Donde las alas se mojan donde los dedos se entrelazan donde nuestros dedos se derritan fusionando nuestras almas

Así que llévame. Quiero ser feliz.

No busco tu pasado. Lo que me interesa saber es tu presente.

Tejiendo juntos aquel futuro frágil.

Llévame….

A una eterna felicidad…

Después de que Esme se fue me quede sola frente a la que ahora seria mi habitación, lo cual realmente se veía mucho mas grande que la sala y la cocina juntas de mi antigua casa y de haber estado en otra circunstancias estoy segura que hubiera creído que me había sacado la lotería o en el mejor de los casos yo me había convertido en una princesa y por fin estaba en mi palacio, pero por ahora solo quería llorar hasta ya no poder mas, así que me tire en la cama esperando que en cualquier momento el cansancio, el viaje la falta de comida y el esfuerzo de haber estado llorando sin parar durante días, me adormecieran.

La única esperanza que ahora existía en mi corazón era la ilusión de poder encontrara en mi sueños a aquel ángel que apareció en mi noche mas oscura- tal vez ya me había vuelto loca pues solo era un sueño y además solo había aparecido en dos ocasiones, cual era la posibilidad de que el regresara a mi cuando yo lo quisiera?

-Siempre que tu lo quieras yo apareceré, solo tienes que desearlo – y hay estaba lo que tanto había deseado.

Yo aun me encontraba en la habitación pero ya no en la cama, si no sentada frente al ventanal mirando como la luz de la luna iluminaba todo alrededor, el bosque de afuera, la habitación y su cara mientras lo observaba acercarse y sentarse a mi lado mientras me deleitaba con tan magnífica sonrisa.

-siempre deseare verte- le conteste con otra sonrisa

-tal vez no lo podamos controlar- me dijo mientras torcía su sonrisa- pero mientras se pueda siempre estaré para ti

-quisiera quedarme contigo para siempre

-esta noche será nuestro para siempre- y me abrazo- mientras dure y cada noche que nos veamos será la continuación de la noche anterior, esto no terminara hasta que estés lista.

- lista para que?- le pregunte alzando un poco la cabeza para poder verle el rostro

-lista para la realidad, para afrontar lo que te espera el día

- es cierto, pero y si prefiero quedarme para siempre contigo y no afrontar lo que me espera un nuevo día

- nunca digas de lo que nunca estarás segura, porque uno nunca sabe lo que nos espera un nuevo día?

-eres real o ya me volví loca? Lo que podría ser más probable- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una de mis dedos y el cerraba los ojos ante mi tacto.

-no creo que estés loca solo necesitas una salida, además soy tan real como tu quieras que yo lo sea.

- porque estás aquí?- el me miro contrariado

-tu me llamaste

-no ahora!!!

-eso aun es un misterio para mi también, y solo te puedo contestar lo que creo

- y que crees?

- que tu y yo estamos unidos de alguna forma, un dia o mas bien una noche sentí que debía proteger a alguien y cuando voltee tu estabas hay y me llamabas tu, tristeza me hacia querer acércame cada vez mas pero hasta hoy pude hacerlo, hasta hoy tu me llamaste con tanta fuerza que por fin pude estar tan cerca para protegerte

-solo por eso esta conmigo, solo por que sientes que debes protegerme

-no te mentiré eso creí al principio, pero cuando por fin pude verte bien, cuando pude sentirte, pude hablar contigo supe que era algo mas.

- y como es que logras aparecer cuando mas lo deseo?

-por el momento solo puedo saber en donde te encuentras cuando siento tu tristeza, ya que al parecer es el sentimiento mas fuerte que tiene tu corazón, es asi como tu me llamas, lo cual me pone en conflicto.

-por qué?

- porque tu tristeza me permite encontrarte pero yo deseo que sea feliz yo no quiero verte de la forma en que te ve ahora a la tenue luz de la noche, pero si logro hacer que de alguna forma encuentres esa felicidad no se si te volveré a ver

-mi tristeza?, como puedo llamarte con mi tristeza si, mi felicidad es estar a tu lado.

-seria muy agoiste creer lo que me dices solo para permanecer juntos

- tu no puedes saber cuando estoy triste o estoy feliz

-creo que si puedo saberlo

- y como es eso?

- has notado que siempre esta tenuemente oscuro cuando nos vemos, y hace dos días era totalmente oscuro tanto que ni siquiera lograbas verme

- has estado cerca todo este tiempo?

- te lo dije hace rato tu misma me llamaste, pero estaba tan oscuro que no lograbas verme hasta esta noche.

- pero … es que …- no logra encontrar las palabras para expresarme ya que tenia una respuesta pero no recordaba el por que

- dime lo por favor- me pidió

-estos últimos días han sido asi dado a lo que me sucedió

-y que fue lo que sucedió?

-yo… no lo se… no logro recordarlo … es como si algo me lo impidiera y lo único que lo mantiene latente en mi ser es esta pequeña luz ya que no puede ser mas fuerte como para iluminar mi corazón, y solo se que me siento muy sola y triste hasta que tu apareces y logras hacer mas fácil mantener el dolor bajo control. – sabia que me dolía el corazón, sabia que cargaba un enorme dolor, la soledad me abrumaba si su presencia, pero no recordaba el por que me sentía así y no quería saber lo en realidad ya que solo el lograba que yo me sintiera de alguna forma en paz

-pero no lo calma ni lo desaparece?

-por el momento no- dije agachando la cabeza

-entonces te prometo algo- me dijo tomando mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos

-Que?

-hare todo lo que este en mis manos para desaparecer el dolor, para que acabe la oscuridad, quiero verte sonreír y ver la como la luz ilumina tu hermoso rostro, quiero iluminar tus sueños.

-Tu sola presencia los ilumina

El me sonrio pero su alegría no llegaba a sus hemosos ojos esmeralda- entonces permaneceré cerca

-te quiero conmigo todas las noches

-y asi será mi Bella durmiente

Y en ese momento el puso ambas manos en mis mejillas acercándome cada vez mas a su rostro, cuando estuvimos lo suficiente mente cerca como para permitirme sentir su aliento cerre los ojos- sabia lo que haría y yo lo quería aunque solo fuera un sueño yo lo deseaba quería que mi primer beso fuera con el- pero sus labios nunca llegaron a su destino por lo que parpadee un par de veces y cuando estuve completamente despierta, cai en la cuenta de que ya era un nuevo dia y me encontraba de nuevo sobre mi cama.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Nota de autora:**__ soy una autora con gran necesidad de __**reviews**__. Me animan, me motivan y me ayudan a escribir más y más rápido. Además, mi inseguridad me hace dudar numerosas veces de si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o no. Por el contrario, cuando no recibo nada, me desanimo y entro en una relación de amor-odio con la historia. Conclusión: si estás leyendo mi fic, tampoco te cuesta mucho decirme cómo va la cosa. :-) Por favor. Yo se que no te cuesta mucho presionar ese botoncito verde y darme tu mas sincera opinión=D_

_**Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para poder leer mis locuras :P**_

_**Hoy no pondré una canción mejor les recomendare una tonada en piano que me facina y es perfecta con el hambiente de este capitulo la tonada se llama: Until y the lats momento by Yanni espero les agrade=D**_

_**Les dejo el link de you tube:**_ .com/watch?v=wsIMwdScmGM

_**Mi otro fic:**_

_**-The phantom planet: historia contada por mi adoradisimo Emmett Cullen**_

_**Bueno por el momento eso es todo saluditos bye =)**_

_**ѼѼ**__**J3IdH**_ _**ѼѼ**_


	5. cap 5 Malentendidos

Capitulo 5 Malentendidos

A veces hay que cometer un erro.

A veces hay que cometer un grave error…

Para descubrir como hacer lo correcto

Los errores son dolorosos pero es la única forma de averiguar

Quien es uno realmente

Era un nuevo dial al cual debía enfrentar me y que mejor con algo en el estomago por lo que decidí, bajar a la cocina para comer algo y tal vez por fin conocería a los hijos de Esme y Carlisle.

No le di muchas vueltas a ese asunto ya que no tenia intensiones de encariñarme, no quería salir lastimada y esta era la mejor defensa que podía encontrar para evitar quedar sola- _no puedes estar mas sola de lo que ya estas_- me dije a mi misma.

Tal vez al único al que le permitiría acompañarme seria a mi Angel ya que el era parte de mi y me había prometido que nunca me dejaría, y lo aceptaría creería solo en el, aunque eso me convirtiera en una loca, pero ya no quería sentir mas el dolor que me lastimaba constantemente desde las muerte de mis padres.

No tenia muchas ganas de comer, pero sentía la necesidad de cambiar de escenario y tampoco quería a Esme preocupada por mi dirigiendo toda su atención a mi poca alimentación.

Salí con dirección a la cocina, pero al llegar al pie de las escaleras y quedar frente a la puerta principal pude por primera vez apreciar el interior de su casa decorada muy sutilmente en tonos claros, pero aun asi bastante elegante, la sala estaba completamente iluminada por la luz del dia que aunque estaba nublado el gran ventanal dejaba que esta se iluminara en su totalidad-y juraría que toda la pared trasera era de vidrio ya que en mi habitación había una igual- y dejándote ver la entrada a un hermoso jardín ,al otro lado se encontraba el comedor el cual era enorme mínimo como para ocho personas fue hay cuando vi la puerta de la cocina de donde provenía un murmullo- mas bien sonaba como si alguien tarareara un canción-me dirigí así la cocina encontrándome con Esme quien era la que cantaba- una canción que no conocía- muy alegre y preparando el desayuno.

Yo no quería arruinar su concentración asi que silenciosamente me senté en la pequeña mesa y la observe hasta que termino su canción.

-Buenos dias Linda, quieres algo de comer?-dijo mientras volteaba a verme

-Buenos dias Esme-dije solo por educación ya que para mi no eran nada buenos

-dormiste bien?

-Si, muchas gracias por alojarme en su casa

-Linda es lo minimo que podríamos hacer por ti, no lo agradezca.- dijo tomándome la mano, asta que mi estomago hizo acto de presencia

-bueno debes estar hambrienta, me hubieras dicho desde que entraste a la cocina- dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba unos platos de la alacena

-viste cuando entre?

-claro que si- dijo mientras se dirijia al refrigerador después de haber depositado los platos en le encimera

-perdona no quería interrumpirte-dije mientras mi estomago gruñía de nuevo

-Claro que no, tu estas primero cielo- y comenzó a poner varios panqueques en uno de los platos

-no te preocupes yo misma me puedo encargar- dije mientras me levantaba para tomar los platos que ella quería llevarme a la mesa

-Bella ya te lo dije no es ninguna molestia –dijo mientras me empujaba sutilmente de vuelta a la mesa cuando noto que yo trataba de quitarle el plato-vamos vuélvete a sentar para que te sirva

-Esme en realidad no tengo mucha hambre- dije mientras observaba la cantidad impresionante de panqueques que había depositado en ese plato

-hija no me engañas, tu estomago te delata- dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía empujándome a la mesa

Cuando creyó que por fin me sentaría en la mesa, deposito en esta los dos platos –toma los que gustes- y se dirigió a donde había dejado el jugo que había sacado del refrigerador junto con un vaso y al darse la vuelta lo hizo tan rápido que choco conmigo-ya que me había vuelto a acercar para tomar el vaso al notar sus intenciones- dejando caer este haciendo un fuerte estruendo y derramando todo el jugo.

-Lo lamento tanto- dijimos las dos al unisonó- solo que ella lo había echo con una sonrisa y yo con mucha pena

-Esme déjame limpiarlo por favor, fue mi culpa- le dije cuando vi que se levantaba para tomar un trapo y limpiar

-Claro que no tu debes desayunar anda ve

-Esme Por favor no quiero que te preocupes por mi y mucho menos que me tengas lastima- no pude evitar decirle

-Bella yo no te tengo lastima y me preocupo por ti por que eres de mi familia- dijo mientras se desvanecía su sonrisa

-No, no debes , no se por que te la pasas diciendo que eres de mi familia cuando nunca había oído de ti, solo me hace pensar que lo haces por compromiso o por caridad la pobre e indefensa… la ahora huérfana Bella Swan- lo dije un tono arriba del normal

-Bella hija por que dices eso, tu no eres así?- dijo algo asustada por mi actitud y la forma en como subía el nivel de mi voz

-No me digas así, Tu No Eres MI MADRE, y la única que podía hacerlo ya no esta y ni siquiera te conozco para que sepas como soy .-le lance en un grito de enojo y Salí corriendo de la cocina dirigiéndome a mi habitación, pero al llegar no pude cruzar la puerta ya que ni siquiera me sentía en casa por lo que aunque ese fuera el mejor refugio que podría tener , me sentía como una intrusa, y mas después de cómo le grite a Esme, me empezaba a sentir culpable, ella todo el tiempo fue amable y buena tratando de hacerme sentir cómoda y como en casa y yo le pago de esta forma, ella no debería de sentirse nunca mal y mucho menos por mi culpa, no podía quitarme de la cabeza su reacción al escuchar como le gritaba y como las orbes de sus ojos se enrojecían por las lagrimas que querían salir, sabia que debía disculparme, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

Solo me senté fuera de mi habitación recargada en la puerta, mientras abrazaba mis piernas, y recostaba mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, lamentándome por mi desgracia, añorando mi pasado, deseando un solo minuto de paz, de olvido.

Cuando por fin me calme, me di cuenta que había mantenido la misma postura por hora ya que mi cuerpo lo sentía entumido por la falta de movimiento, estirándome un poco logre que fluyera la sangre dejando que me levantara por fin, para poder ir a buscar a Esme para disculparme por mi anterior comportamiento.

Baje rápidamente y me dirigí a la cocina donde pensé que estaría, pero esta se encontraba vacía y cuando di media vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo a la sala, vislumbre una puerta mas- la que por cierto no había visto la primera vez que estuve aquí- asi que fui directo a ella y la cruce esperando encontrarla, pero de nuevo no la encontré, solo que esta vez no pude evitar deslumbrarme por lo que vi. La puerta que abrí era la del garaje, pero este tenia espacio para por lo menos 7 coches de los cuales solo había 5 por las marcas de estos supe que eran un mercedes negro, un porche amarillo, un jeep y BMW ambos rojos y un Volvo plateado-¨que acaso esta gente es millonaria¨- no pude evitar el pensamiento ante tanto auto ultimo modelo-¨quizás son narcotraficantes¨¨Bella deja de pensar tonterías¨-me reprimí a mi misma.

-Bueno como no hay nadie aquí seguiré buscando- dije mientras regresaba a la cocina para dirigirme a la sala ¨espero encontrar a alguien antes de perderme en esta mansión¨ pensé con humor negro.

Una vez en la sala pensaba que desde ahí podía ver si encontraba a Esme en el jardín ya que el gran ventanal de la pared sur me daba esa ventaja pero al ver como empezaba a llover como si fuese una tormenta deduje que no estaría ahí, por lo que decidí subir a su habitación, pero no sabia cual era y no quería importunar a Carlisle en su estudio.

En ese momento pensé que era hora de conocer Alice y de paso le preguntaría por el paradero de su madre, claro esperando que ella no contara nada de lo sucedido esta mañana, para que no me depreciara su hija por lo grosera que había sido con su madre, asi que una vez que tome el valor necesario subí directo a su cuarto.

Me encontraba frente a su puerta *Vamos Bella no seas cobarde, ella no muerde solo es una chica*-me dije, y después tome una gran bocanada de aire y toque su puerta y no hubo respuesta, asi que lo volví a hacer hasta que me encontré tocando continuamente su puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna, tal vez si estaba molesta conmigo, pero era una grosería no contestar cuando uno llama, estaba a punto de irme pero al dar la vuelta tropecé con la esquina de su puerta y para no caerme me sujete del pomo de la misma haciéndola girar, y abriéndola automáticamente ante mi, cuando recupere mi equilibrio me di cuenta que esta estaba vacía- yo sabia que no era correcto pero en vez de cerrar e irme algo me empujo dentro de su habitación y pude apreciar mejor los pequeños detalles que diferenciaban su habitación de la mía.

Era obvio que me encontraba en la habitación de una chica ya que al entrar te invadía un extraño olor a flores, además de que a pesar de que había cosas fuera de lugar estaba bastante ordenada incluyendo la repisa en donde descansaban todo tipo de cosméticos, había desde sombras para ojos, labiales, polveras, barnices hasta botellas de perfumes en todos colores, sabores y tamaños.

-Woaho! Esta chica es una amante de la belleza!

Al voltear vi su cama y sobre su edredón blanco con flores rosadas reposaban unas hojas con dibujos de vestidos, que nunca antes había visto, -y por lo que estaba notando eran diseños de ella- también había varias revistas de modas y enfrente de sus cojines había tres animales de peluche, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver que cada uno tenia nombre y dos de ellos los reconoci- ya que el oso de peluche decía Emmett y el leoncito decía Edward, asi se llamaban sus hermanos, pero por que el zorrito se llamaría Jasper-*eso en realidad no te importa* pensé; vi que en la mesita de noche alado de su cama y frente a su lámpara reposaba un portarretratos con la foto de una pareja pero, la ignore y decidí que lo mejor era salir de ahí, buscarla en otro lado, *tal vez estaba con su hermano Emmett *, asi que me dirigí asia su habitación.

Una vez mas frente a la otro puerta comencé a tocar, pero esta no estaba igual de cerrada que la primera ya que esta se abrió al primer toque mostrándome que también se encontraba vacía.

No quería ser entrometida, pero después de ver el dormitorio de Alice quise ver también los demás cuartos de la casa, tan solo por curiosidad, además parecía que no se encontraba nadie en la casa , asi que nadie se enteraría, y cuando estuve a punto de entrar, pensé.

-Bella que te sucede eso no es correcto-me dije a misma, mientras daba la vuelta en busca de alguna señal de vida por la casa.

Pero un destello proveniente de la habitación llamo mi atención, por lo que sin pensarlo fui a ver de donde provenía esa luz, y fue grande mi sorpresa al ver el origen de esta ya que era el reflejo del la luz del dia sobre una gran repisa llena de todo tipo de trofeos, realmente estaba impresionada ya que se notaba que el dueño de ellos era un atleta nato- sin embargo yo soy una patosa- me dije a mi misma en voz alta.

Pero entre todos eso trofeos había algo en el medio de todos ellos y daba la impresión de que ese el mayor de sus triunfos, ya que en medio de todo destacándose se encontraba un porta retrato con la foto de una pareja.

Los dos se encontraban en el bosque abrazados, el le daba un tierno beso mientras ella cerraba los ojos, se les notaba lo enamorados que se encontraban.

Al ver esa fotografía comencé a sentirme como una entrometida asi que me Sali de su habitación rápidamente.

-en donde demonios se encuentran todos?- me pregunte en voz alta mientras me paraba frente a las escaleras y me debatía entre volver a bajar o rendirme y volver a mi ahora nueva habitación , y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme decidi mejor conocer el tercer piso de la casa tal vez me encontrara con alguien hay.

-Espero tener suerte- me dije mientras subia las escaleras , cuando por fin llegue al final de la gran escalinata observe que solo hay dos habltaciones por lo que pensé que no tendría mucho donde buscar y si no tenia suerte aki regresaría a mi lamentable soledad en mi habitación hasta que alguien se acordara de mi presencia.

No pensé mucho en el asunto asi que habri la puerta mas cercana a mi (o por lo menos lo intente) ya que adiferencia de las demás puertas de esta casa esta era la única que se encontraba bajo llave asi que decidi probar suerte con la otra y al abrirla entre en un sueño demasiado hermoso para ser real.

_mis ojos no podían creer lo que veian , yo no podía creer lo que estaba frente a mi ya que al fijar mi mirada a lo que tenia frente a mi no pude evitar olvidar por un momento todo aquello que ocupaba mi cabeza, todo desde donde diablos se habían metido todos, mi disculpa con Esme, mi ahora miserable vida en una nueva escuela y claro con otra familia y por supuesto la muerte de mis padre y de mi vida como la conocía.


End file.
